


Bubbles of Love

by Mylari



Series: Hunk's Corner drabbles [22]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylari/pseuds/Mylari
Summary: Hunk's afternoon nap in the meadow is interrupted...





	Bubbles of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hunk's Corner (thenewhrh.weebly.com) drabble challenge using the prompts "Bubbles" and/or "Squirt Gun"

Without opening his eyes, Hunk stretched his arms as far as they would reach before resettling his hands comfortably behind his head. Then he felt it again, a light almost-touch against his nose. Grimacing at the interruption of his nap, he reached up and swiped at his face, quickly opening his eyes when he felt a gentle pop against his fingers. Dozens of bubbles were floating in the air above him, gently swirling in the light summer breeze. He sat up and surveyed the area, seeking out the source of the soapy orbs.

A few yards away from him, three young children were running and dancing in the sunlit meadow. He smiled as he watched them play, their giggles and laughter mixing with the singing of the birds. The youngest, noticing he was awake and sitting up, raced over to him, her dark braids flying out behind her.

"Unka Hunk! Unka Hunk!" she cried out, throwing herself into his arms.

"Hey, Brecka. Whatcha got there?" he asked, eying the item she held.

"Bubbles!" she laughed giddily, thrusting the device into his hands.

It was shaped much like the squirt guns her brothers were chasing each other around the meadow with. He carefully pointed it downwind from where they sat and pulled the trigger. A stream of bubbles rushed forth from the nozzle and filled the air with hundreds of iridescent orbs.

Chuckling, he handed it back to her. "So, where didya get such a nifty toy, Princess?"

"Unka Lance. He gived Skylar and Kai ones too. But deres just shoots water," she pointed out dismissively. "Dis one makes bubbles!" she exclaimed gleefully as she pulled the trigger again.

Before he could react, she was back on her feet and racing across the grass towards her older brothers. A soft crunching sound drew his attention away from the children and Hunk turned to see his captain crouching beside him. Keith was smiling, his eyes twinkling as he watched his daughter rejoin her siblings.

"I'm sorry Brecka woke you, Hunk," he said apologetically as he turned to his friend. "I was helping Nanny carry the food from the castle and didn't notice what she was up to in time. Sometimes it feels like there are more than three of them," he confessed, shaking his head slowly. "I'm pretty sure they could give a robeast a run for its money some days."

"They're good kids, Keith and I'm sure the picnic food did more to wake me than the bubbles," he assured his captain, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Thanks, Hunk," Keith replied quietly.

Hunk laughed, finding irony in the ability of three small children to do what no invasion from planet Doom ever could – put fear and doubt into the heart of the Voltron commander.

Before he could say anything else to reassure his friend, Allura effectively ended any further conversation by calling everyone to lunch.


End file.
